The Captain America-Iron Man Annual
by The Other Jet Engine
Summary: The companion piece to my potential movie, "What If Captain America Kissed Iron Man?" and a multiverse of ideas all in my head.
1. (Earth-199999) Endgame Trailer HISHE

**This is a tie-in to my Avengers story, Avenge Us.**

 **Since Earth-199999, Leyenar Oh's MARVEL universe, is close to the Fandom Central, where all fandoms converge, this is gonna be a ripoff of How The Avengers:Endgame Trailer Should Have Ended.**

* * *

Scott Lang:Is anyone home? I don't know if you remember me. Ant-Man?

Steve:Is this an old recording?

Scott Lang:I got real big?

Natasha:That's the front door.

Scott Lang:Yeah, that's me. Can you buzz me in?

Steve:(presses a button) Sure. Come on in. Well, that's one more on our side.

Wolverine:Hey, bubs. It's Wolverine. I'm here too.

Steve:Alright.

Professor X:(with Storm, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Beast) Hello, it's Charles Xavier, along with the other remaining X-Men.

Steve:Get in here, X-Men!

Magneto:I wish to avenge my children as well.

Leyenar: **Actually, they aren't your children. Their powers are because Hydra did crazy experiments on them! But if you do wish to adopt 'em...**

Magneto:Yes, Director, I do. Please tell your precious Scarly that I'm her adoptive dad when she comes back.

Steve:Say no more.

2005 Movie Mr. Fantastic:(with Sue and Thing) Hi, it's The Fantastic...Three.

Natasha:Oh. Did you lose someone in The Snap?

2005 Movie Mr. Fantastic:...Kinds.

Steve:Looks like there's more heroes out there than we thought.

Natasha:Uh... Steve?

Nicolas Cage Ghost Rider:Let's ride!

Blade:Aw, yeah!

Kylo Ren:(appearing beside Steve) Hey, I'm Kylo Ren. I hope you don't mind, I let myself in. I lost my colleagues to the Infinity Snap and I heard Darren's here too, so...

Steve:Hahaha, yeah!

Daredevil, Luke Cage, Elastigirl, Violet, and Jack-Jack also arrive.

Robocop:You have three seconds to buzz me in.

Deadpool:Hey! It's, uh, Deadpool and I heard Wolverine might be inside. So, uh...Can I come in?

Steve:Can you watch your LANGUAGE?!

Space Ghost:I'm Space Ghost!

Leyenar: **Woo-hoo!**

Three Battle Droids:Steve Roger Rogers.

Everyone is in the main room as they get another visitor, who happens to be...

Donatello:Uh...Hello? It's Donatello. I lost my family.

Natasha:Oh no.

Donatello:I have nowhere else to go. Could you buzz me in?

Leyenar:(slightly triggered) **Oh, Thanos is gonna pay!**

Then cue two more heroes, who happen to be Superman and Batman.

Superman:Hey, it's us! We're here too. Is there any way we can help?

Leyenar: **Actually, you guys have the most important job of all.**

Batman:What's that?

Leyenar: **We're gonna need you to save us a booth. In the Super Hero Cafe.**

Batman:Sweet.


	2. World Guide

**Here's all the universes I'll be writing into this annual:**

 **1\. Earth-616, Avengers Mainstream Universe  
Split into Movieverse and Comicverse, Movieverse works will be tagged (Earth-616 Movieverse) and Comicverse works will be tagged (Earth-616 Comicverse). **

**2\. Earth-12041, Avengers Assemble  
The world of Avengers Assemble, ties into my big project "Calling Back The Avengers" **

**3\. Earth-P1X4R, Toy Universe  
Set in the world of Pixar's Toy Story, ties into my other big project "Avengers Story:To Infinity War & Beyond" **

**4\. Earth-TRN562, Avengers Academy  
The world of Avengers Academy, ties into my grand experiment "Darren Cross's Dear Diary" **

**5\. Earth-C4R0L, Amazon Universe  
A world in which the heroes and villains we all know and love are women. Male characters are female, and female characters stay the same.**

 **And for the most important ones...**

 **6\. Earth-199999, Leyenar Oh's MARVEL Universe  
My personal Avengers Empire, a happy musical world with lyrics flowing in every direction, ties into my Infinity War and Endgame rewrite "Avenge Us". All the growing up teenagers and kids in this world look up to the Avengers and will never, ever hate them, even though their lives get taken away in global-scale/universal-scale events that involve said heroes. Sadly, those wacky grown-ups are always eager to torture _their own children_** **by holding the Avengers responsible for trivial things like broken fences, insurance policies, and property-damage reports. It needs to be stopped, and neither do our heroes deserve such hate. There are many problems out there like racism, homophobia, etc., but they are nothing compared to the massive pain the Earth's Mightiest Heroes are going through. "Family comes first", whose dumb idea was this?! That's why I created Earth-199999, to teach those grown-ups a lesson, and fulfill the kids' wishes to end the suffering of the Avengers.**

 **7\. Lanterniverse  
Part of my bizarre crossover project, features a Green Lantern Iron Man and a Blue Lantern Captain America, also might feature a Red Lantern Iron Man from another part of the MARVEL multiverse.**


	3. (Earth-199999) Last Words

**This occurs sometime between the Infinity War arc and Endgame arc of Avenge Us.**

* * *

[Begin transmission to Potts, Virginia]

"Miss Potts. I'm beginning to think that our engagement was a bad idea. I know I had promised you that I was over him. But I'm not. I don't think I could never be. You deserve someone better, someone that can love you with all of their heart. I'm sincerely sorry I couldn't. I hope you are able to find them. Take care of Harley. He's the future of Stark Industries. Give him a full ride to MIT, internship, job upon graduation, the works. And help his sister with whatever she wants. You're amazing. Never forget that. Also check the lab. There's a present for you."

[End transmission to Potts, Virginia]

* * *

[Begin transmission to Rogers, Steven]

"Steve. If you're still out there, I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the Accords. I'm sorry for not communicating better. I'm sorry for Ultron. I'm sorry about Siberia. I'm sorry for not calling. I'm sorry for leaving to go to space. How cowardly do I have to be to flee the planet instead of facing you? Most of all, I'm sorry for dumping this on you, but I've… I've loved you for a very long time. Since Aunt Peg told me about a shrimp of a kid who got beat up behind diners and in alleyways. God, I thought we had…something. I don't know what, but…dang, I promised I wouldn't cry, but here we are. I could never even hope to think that you'd…never mind. Just please don't blame yourself. The blame lies with me and me alone. If you find this recording, don't feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end. When I drift off, I will dream about you. It's always you."

[End transmission to Rogers, Steven]

* * *

[Begin transmission to Barnes, James]

"Barnes. I barely know you, but I shouldn't have attacked you. You don't deserve that. You were probably more of a victim than my mom was. I just want you to know that I'm sorry about Siberia. I hope Shuri was able to use the schematics I sent her. Knowing her intelligence, she probably improved them tenfold. You take care of yourself. And Steve if he's around. Last I knew, he was still jumping out of planes without parachutes. Fix that, would ya?"

[End transmission to Barnes, James]

* * *

[Begin transmission to Rhodes, James]

"Rhodey. Hell, I love you. You're the best. I'm sorry I didn't get to perfect those leg braces. I'm sure Wakandan techs can improve them. Shuri is the best of the best at that stuff. She's gonna change the world. I really should've gotten "WARMACHINEROX" tattooed on me. You're my hero. You've always been there for me. God, that weekend at MIT has always been one of my fondest memories. You know which one I'm talking about. The keg stand competition? And Rhode Island couldn't handle your awesomeness anyway. Screw 'em. Good night, my platypus. Take care of my bots. You'll treat 'em well, I know you will."

[End transmission to Rhodes, James]

* * *

[Begin transmission to Parker, May]

"May. I'm so sorry. I'm so freaking…"

[cut from transmission - 3.56 minutes of sobbing]

[End transmission to Parker, May]

* * *

[Begin transmission to Romanoff, Natasha]

"Natasha. Or is it Natalia? Natalie? Darn, if you were Anastasia I wouldn't be surprised. Knowing you, you're still kicking. But you were absolutely right in your assessment. If I hadn't been so narcissistic and compulsive, none of this would've happened. We'd still be the Avengers. We would've lost together. Or maybe we would've won? I don't know. But just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out four days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. And that'll be it. Nebula's half cyborg, so she'll probably keep going for a while yet. Hopefully, Nebula will get rescued and if she gets to Earth, welcome her with open arms. She needs a safe space. She's kinda your soul sister, gorgeous and badass with a sh*tty past. Please be there for her. I've set up pardons for you Rogues for when I die. Use this as proof that I'm dead. A large majority of my personal wealth will go to the Avengers account, and 50% of my SI stock goes to the Avengers, so you should be sitting pretty for the next fifty or so years. Use them well."

[End transmission to Romanoff, Natasha]

* * *

[Begin transmission to Keener, Harley]

"Harley. I hope you and your sister are still around. You two are two bright spots in my life. If your mom's not around, Pepper's gonna take you in. If she isn't either, get to the Avengers compound. They'll take care of you 'till you can go to MIT. You should probably be there until whatever crazy sh*t is happening on Earth dies down anyway. Password to get in is "WARMACHINEROX" with an X. Ask Platypus for the story if he's around. You'll get a kick out of it. Be a good big brother; family's more important than you think it is at this time in your life. Thanks for everything."

[End transmission to Keener, Harley]

* * *

[Begin transmission to Banner, Bruce]

"Bruce. My science bro. I was so happy to see you were still alive. I kept looking for you all those years. I made sure to put a clause in the Accords for you so Ross couldn't touch you. I know you never stopped being worried about him. Hopefully Friday transferred control of some of my suits to you. I'm sorry for pushing you into helping me create Ultron and Vision. That was horrendous of me to do to you. You'll always be my science bro."

[End transmission to Banner, Bruce]

* * *

[Begin transmission to Hogan, Happy]

"Happy. You're still obligated to keep that Van Dyke. More importantly, keep Pepper safe when she's on the ground. I…might've made her a suit. I never got to make yours. Sorry about that. I did give you access to the Hulkbuster though, so get a trainer, slim down, and jump in it. You'll love it. And keep your eyes on the road. You're bad at that. Especially for a personal driver."

[End transmission to Hogan, Happy]

* * *

[Begin transmission to Oh, Leyenar]

"Director Leyenar, sir, I'm so, so sorry about everything. Am I even allowed to apologize about Ultron? I guess not, since you're really protective of him and think of him as "the rightful heir to the mantle of Stark". Also...If Ms. Sharpe's still alive, tell her that Irah is truly sorry for her son's death, I don't wanna see you get in trouble trying to defend my honor. Finally...check the lab, I've got a present for you."

[End transmission to Oh, Leyenar]

* * *

 **Next chapter is a love triangle between Tony, Steve and aliceevanswrites's OC Vivian. Stay tuned!**


End file.
